


Is this it?

by NothingButTruth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButTruth/pseuds/NothingButTruth
Summary: Was it meant to be?Steve thought so.





	Is this it?

**Author's Note:**

> **IVE CHANGED MY USER, formerly stuckydirectioner. Just so no one gets confused**
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing after 2 years of reading. Sorry if it's terrible.

It was almost midnight.

 

He had been sitting on the couch, waiting for Bucky to come home since 8. It's okay though, he's used to it. Steve's been doing it since they were old enough to notice girls. It hadn't really bothered him until about a year ago.

 

They'd been friends since they were 6. All through school, roomed together the entire time in college. Up until they graduated 2 years ago. Then they found an apartment and continued living together.

Now it's 2 years later, they're both 24 and closer than ever. 

 

Though, it's getting tough for Steve. A year ago he had been dating Peggy, and things had been getting serious. Until she broke up with him.

 

She said she would never be able to live up to Bucky. That in Steve's eyes, she would always come second.

 

When Steve got confused, and asked her why she thought that, she looked at him with stoic eyes. "You're kidding right?"

 

"You revolve around him Steve."

 

Then she stood, and walked out the door. Leaving Steve sitting there trying to figure himself out until Bucky found him half an hour later.

 

Now here they are, a year later. Steve figured out what she meant.

 

He's in love with Bucky. Always has been.

 

Bucky, well he started dating this woman 2 weeks ago. Her names Natasha. Steve's met her a few times, she's nice enough. Bucky seems to like her.

 

Steve just wants him to be happy.

 

Even if that means falling on his sword, and watching Bucky love someone else.

 

The lock on the door turns and a second later Bucky walks through.

He glances up, and a smile lights his face. "Hi, Stevie"

"Hey Buck, how was your night?"

 

"It was fun" Bucky said, not elaborating. 

 

That was fine. Steve doesn't really want to hear. He knew they went to dinner and a movie, didn't need to know anything else. If Bucky wasn't offering, Steve wasn't asking. He felt like a shitty bestfriend.

 

Bucky walks down the hall and into his room, then walks out a minute later in only a pair of light grey sweat pants.

He goes over to the couch and sprawls out, laying his head on Steve's shoulder.

 

They both turn to the t.v. watching whatever mind numbing thing that's on in the middle of the night.

 

Not long later, they both get up and head to their rooms without a word.

 

******

 

A noise wakes Steve. He rolls towards his clock and sees that it reads 4am.

He looks at his door and sees a sillhouette.

"Buck?" he asks. "What's the matter?"

 

He doesn't say anything, just walks towards the bed, and slides into the empty spot. It's quiet for too long, before one of them speaks up. 

 

"I told her we shouldn't see each other anymore." Bucky whispers. There's no respose for a minute. "Why?" Steve asks.

 

Bucky turns his head to Steve, looks him in the eyes and says "You know why." 

 

Then he gets up, and walks back out of the room.

 

Steve really doesn't know why.

 

 

******

 

The next morning, Bucky pretended nothing had happen. He walked into the kitchen, while Steve sits at the table with a bowl of cereal. Pulls out two mugs and pours coffee into both, setting one down infront of him. He walks back over to the counter, pulls his tablet off it and sildes into a chair across from Steve, reading an article on it.

 

It's quiet, an uncomfortable silence.

 

Neither of them speak. Steve can clearly see Bucky isn't actually reading anything. Just staring at the screen.

 

He glances up. "What?" Bucky asks.

 

"Nothing" Steve grumbles.

 

It's quiet again.

 

 

******

 

 

Days pass, and before you know it's been a week. They still haven't talked about what happen. Things were weird for a few hours, then they went back to normal.

 

That hasn't stopped Steve from wondering what Bucky meant. He has an idea, but he doesn't want to hope. It's too much.

 

Steve's just getting home from work, all day he's been dealing with clients who wanted to make changes to his work. All he wants is to shower and sleep. Doesn't matter that it's only 6:30.

 

He throws his keys and brief case onto the counter and moves back into the hall, heading for his bedroom. Bucky's sitting on the edge of Steve's bed, elbows propped on his knees and head in his hands. 

 

His shoulders are shaking.

 

"Buck, what's going on? Are you alright?" Steve asks. 

 

Bucky stands. His eyes are red. "Steve" he says. It's more like a plea.

 

"Steve'

 

"Steve please" He starts shaking again. So Steve rushes forwards and pulls him into his arms.

 

Bucky grips him tight, then pushes him away. "Steve, I can't do this anymore. I can't just keep going like nothing is wrong."

 

"It's too hard"

 

"What're you talking about Bucky?''

 

He just stares at Steve. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

"I didn't mean for this to happen Steve, I swear." He just keeps repeating it over and over.

 

"I'm sorry"

 

Steve is so scared, and Bucky won't give him a clue to what's going on. Why he's panicking. 

 

So he let's him ride it out. Pulling him close again until the tears stop. It takes a while, but eventually he calms.

 

That's when Steve tries to find out what's bothering Bucky. He slides back, just enough to look him in the eye. "Sweetheart, I need you to tell me what's happening. You're scaring me."

 

"I love you."

 

"I know Buck, I love you too."

 

"No Steve, I love you. I'm in love with you."

 

What

 

What

 

Did Steve hear him right? Is he dreaming? 

 

No, Bucky is really standing in front of him, declaring his love. Steve has dreamed of this happening for months.

 

He can't open his fucking mouth.

 

Why can't he say something. Tell Bucky that he feels the same.

 

Holy shit, speak Steve, speak.

 

He opens his mouth, and nothing comes out.

 

Bucky give him a watery smile, "it's okay Stevie, I didn't expect anything." Then he pulls completely out of Steve's arms and walks into his own room. 

 

No, Steve not letting things end like this.

 

He storms off after Bucky and pushes his way into his room. 

 

Bucky's lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

 

"I love you."

 

"I've been in love with you for our whole fucking lives.''

 

''I didn't even realize it until Peggy broke up with me because of it." he finishes off out of breath. He needed to get everything out there.

 

Bucky shoots out of the bed, and stalks over to Steve. Determination painting his face.

 

He plants his lips on Steve's. 

 

All is right in the world. 

 

Steve had known that there was no one else for him, Bucky's it.

 

 

They're meant to be.

 

 

And he was right. A year later, he gets down on one knee.

 

 

Bucky says yes.


End file.
